This invention relates to data transmission systems. Further, the invention relates to systems to substantiate/authenticate an electronic signature. Still further, the invention relates to systems inextricably linked to computers and digital transmission systems.
Those of skill in the art have long endeavored to provide improved data transmission and signature substantiation systems. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to improve upon existing systems. Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved digital transmission and electronic signature system.